Before the Final Challenge
by masterofthez
Summary: Hilbert was just a boy who wanted to see the world with Pokemon. Now the safety of people and Pokemon are at risk in Unova. With a break before the Pokemon league he spends a night around a fire with his Pokemon and see just hat kind of a mess he's in.


**Hello everybody, masterofthez here with a new one-shot. This one was inspired by two things. One is the Pokemon white file I'm playing through now and two is Ky-nim's Myths of Unova on deviantart. I recommend the game and web comic.  
**

* * *

I have no idea what time it is. What I do know is that I have been looking at the Dark Stone for at least an hour. I look up to see my team. Because we're about to head into victory road, I wanted this night to be calm. Tailor was sleeping far away from the campfire. As a Bug/Grass type I don't really blame him. BONK! is living up to his name by using Hi Jump Kick on some rock. Man, that Scrafty wants to win more than I do. Or at the very least he hates losing more than I do. Venus is in the trees talking to some of the younger Woobat. She is easily the most bipolar of any of my Pokemon. Sometimes the Swoobat is very calm and collective and the rest of the time she is highly curious to the point of annoyance. At the moment it is cool and collective which suites me fine. With it being night time it's no surprise that Cola is watching the camp site for danger. That Beartic is the most serious Pokemon I have ever seen. The only one I don't see is Rarity.

"You OK Hilbert?" I jump at the noise and look behind me.

"Oh hey Rarity, Yay I'm fine just thing about stuff."

"Care to enlighten me?" I pat her on the head. She just can't leave things alone.

"It's just… When this adventure stared with you and me I thought it would be cool to be strong enough to enter the Pokemon league. But now we are right in front of Victory Road, the last challenge before the Pokemon league which holds the Elite Four the strongest trainer we will ever fight and Alder the strongest trainer in all of Unova. "

"If you're worried that we're not strong enough, don't be. We all have been through so much, I'd be surprised if we weren't strong enough." I look right at Rarity. In her eyes I see the partner I have had scene day one. I also see great confidence. There is a lot of truth in her words, and I only wish was that my problem was that simple.

"I have no doubt in that, but my major worry is this thing." I show her the rock that I still have in my hand. The Dark Stone that contains a dragon. Her face just lost a lot of its confidence. I assume it looks a lot like mine now. "It is the only way to match power with Team Plasma, but even after talking to Drayden and Iris I'm still don't know how to summon Zekrom. We still don't know if I'm the hero of Ideals. Everybody seems to think so, but I just do not know."

Rarity decides to take this time to say her piece. "That actually raises another problem. We haven't actually seen N scenes Dragon Spiral Tower with Reshiram. They could both be a lot stronger now. Maybe even beyond Alder." She makes a very good point. I had almost forgotten that N already has a Legendary Pokemon on his side.

I look around. Venus had gone to sleep next to Tailor. BONK! seems to have fallen asleep with his leg still in a rock. Cola is even asleep and I don't think I have ever seen him close his eyes. All my friends around me being so calm… it makes me feel calmer as well. Like tomorrow is not the day that will decide the lives of people and Pokemon forever. It makes me feel that tomorrow will just be another old day. BONK! will get into five different fights. Venus will run off because she saw something shiny. Tailor will tease Cola. Cola will try his best to ignore him. And Rarity and I will try and keep are little family together.

"Hey Rarity," I say to my starter who seems to be in as much thought as I was. "Do you remember are first night out on are adventure? Not the night we spent in Accumula Town, the night we spent on Route 2."

Rarity got a look of nostalgia on her face before she answered. "Ah yes. What a wonderful time it was. An Oshawott and her trainer both young and ready to face the world."

"But not a Lillipup of course." The feeling of Nostalgia that was embracing Rarity was quickly replaced with embarrassment.

"I… I don't know what you mean."

"Oh really because I remember an Oshawott climbing up a tree to escape a leave 2 Lillipup."

Their is a pause before Rarity starts talking again."Oh yes, I remember now." I do not like that smirk on her face. "If I recall her trainer was also up in the tree." Now it's may turn to be embarrassed."But then, the trainer and Oshawott jumped down from the tree and was able to fight off the mad dog." Now that caught me off guard. It actually got me thinking.

"We have overcome a lot haven't we? We've beaten Team Plasma at every turn, we've defeated all eight gym leaders, and we've traveled all over this region." I look at my partner and she looks back at me. A simile now on both of our faces"… We're going to win, aren't we?"

"I do believe so Hilbert."

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this. If any of you have read my 'Boy of Her Dreams' story then you know that I'm not that good with dialog which was a major reason I posted this. Please tell me if this was any good or how to improve it. Also if you have any ideas for any other Pokemon one-shots like this just send me a personal message and I might just write about it. It's summer. I now have the time.  
**

**But anyway, have a good day and see you next story.**


End file.
